Warriors On The Air
by grimmkittylove
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The Clans have taken over a Twoleg radio station, and are broadcasting live! Review to request songs for certain warriors. Please R&R! Rating for song content.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors on the Air**

**xOx**

_**The WRRS Radio Show**_

_With Leafpool_

**xOx**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs. I don't own Warriors. Heck, I don't even own the laptop I'm using to write this! -sigh- Woe is me…

**xOx**

Leafpool: Good morning, and welcome to the WRRS Radio Show! I'm Leafpool and I'm your hostess for today. We'll be taking your requests in a moment, but first we have a chat with Leopardstar, the leader of RiverClan!

-Audience claps-

Leopardstar: Good morning!

-Audience cheers-

LP: How are you, Leopardstar?

LS: I'm doing well for being the oldest of the leaders. Not a wrinkle on me!

-Audience cheers again-

LP: Well, that's great, Leopardstar! So, how do you deal with the stress that comes with your job?

LS (laughs): Well, I hunt a lot by myself, and tear my freshkill to shreds before I eat it, so I don't accidentally shred some mousebrained apprentice's ear in a fit of mad rage.

LP: Hmm… interesting strategy, Leopardstar. Maybe Blackstar should try that. Littlecloud was telling me the other day that he had to patch Russetfur's ear up more often than any other cat's. Blackstar, I hope you're listening!

-Audience claps-

LS: Yeah, being leader is stressful, but it's fun, too. Every cat has to do what I say, and that's great. Mistyfoot is a great counselor as well as a wonderful deputy. Mistyfoot, if you're listening, listen to this: You'll make a fabulous leader when I'm gone, hon!

-Audience cheers loudly-

LP: Why don't we bring Mistyfoot herself in here?

-Audience cheers again, even louder-

Mistyfoot: Hey!

LP&LS: Hey, Mistyfoot!

MF: Leopardstar, do you really think I'll be a good leader?

LS: Absolutely, hon! You've got a level head, and you know how to deal with troublesome apprentices and kits, being a queen once, and all.

LP: Definitely. From what Mothwing says, you're quite helpful when she needs someone to gather herbs with other than Willowpaw. Always find the most efficient warrior! And you deal with misbehavior wonderfully. No doubt about it, you'll be great!

-Audience cheers and claps-

MF (happily): Thanks, Leafpool, Leopardstar.

LP: We'll be back for your requests after this brief message.

xOx

Do you have trouble sleeping? Wake up in the middle of the night with aching joints and back pains? You may be getting older, and can't move as well as before. Not to worry, you don't have to join the elders just yet! Made with poppy seed extracts, DreamSleep ONX is the all-natural, all-new cure for sleepless, pain-filled nights from MedClan Inc. Order yours today!

xOx

Leafpool: And we're back on WRRS Radio! Leopardstar and Mistyfoot had to go back to RiverClan, and we're now taking requests from callers. The number is 1-800-244-1313. Call to hear your favorite song on the radio, or dedicate it to some special cat. Oh, here's our first caller! Hello! This is Leafpool, you're live on WRRS radio!

Caller: Hey Leafpool, Ashfur here.

-Hisses come from the audience-

LP: Hello, Ashfur. What song would you like to hear?

Ashfur: Um… "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.

LP: Any particular reason?

AF: Well… it's for Squirrelflight.

-Audience is surprisingly silent-

LP: I see… well, Ashfur, here it is. "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, dedicated to Squirrelflight from Ashfur.

xOx

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

xOx

Leafpool: That was "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, folks. Our lines are open at 1-800-244-1313. That's 1-800-244-1313. Hello, caller! This is Leafpool at WRRS Radio.

Caller: Hello, honey, it's Dad.

LP: Firestar?

FS: Yeah. Could you play "All Star" by Smash Mouth, please?

LP: Yeah, sure, Firestar. Why'd you choose that song?

FS: I dunno. I like it?

LP (laughs): Well, that's a good enough reason! Here's "All Star" by Smash Mouth, on WRRS Radio!

xOx

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming,

Fed you the rules and I hit the ground running.

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the backstreets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play.

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid.

(And all that glitters is gold)

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older

But the media men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The waters getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire how about yours

That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

(And all that glitters is gold)

Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

(And all that glitters is gold)

Only shooting stars...

Somebody once asked, "Could I spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place"

I said yep, what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed you the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the backstreets

You'll never know if you don't go...go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

(And all that glitters is gold)

Only shooting stars break the mold

(And all that glitters is gold)

Only shooting stars break the mold

xOx

Looking for a good time? Need to meet cats from other Clans? Well, if that's the case, come on down to the Gathering on the Island every full moon. You'll meet new friends, learn about other Clans, and hear tons of gossip. The leaders of other Clans lecture on their problems and strengths. You'll learn lots, and have a great time. Talk to your leader about going today!

xOx

-Audience claps-

Leafpool: Welcome back to WRRS Radio! Requests will be taken by me and a special guest will be arriving shortly. The number, again, is 1-800-244-1313. Good morning, caller, this is Leafpool at WRRS Radio!

Caller: Hi, Leafpool. It's Jaypaw.

LP: Um, hi Jaypaw. What's up?

Jaypaw: Did you buy any of that DreamSleep ONX stuff? Mousefur wants it.

LP: No, I didn't. Give her poppy seeds in honey instead. It's basically the same thing. Since you called, why don't you suggest a song?

JP: Okay. Whatever. "Be My Escape" by Relient k.

LP: Alright. Is there any particular reason you chose that song?

JP: Not really. I just like it.

LP: Okay. See you back at camp.

JP: Hurry back, Poppypaw's complaining again.

LP: Right. Well, here's "Be My Escape" by Relient k.

xOx

I've given up on giving up slowly

I'm blending in so you won't even know me

Apart from this whole world that shares my fate

This one last bullet you mention

It's my one last shot at redemption

Cause I know to live you must give your life away

And I've been housing all this doubt

and insecurity

And I've been locked inside that house

All the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out

And that might be the death of me

And even though there's no way of knowing

Where to go

I promise I'm going because…

I gotta get out of here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I gotta get out of here

And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I've given up on doing this alone now

Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown out

You told me the way and now I'm trying to get there

And this life sentence that I'm serving

I admit that I'm every bit deserving

But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt

and insecurity

And I've been locked inside that house

All the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out

And that might be the death of me

And even though there's no way of knowing

Where to go

I promise I'm going because…

I gotta get out of here

Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake (yeah)

I gotta get out of here

And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I am a hostage to my own humanity

Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made

And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me

But I can't ask you to give what you already gave.

Cause I've been housing all this doubt

and insecurity

And I've been locked inside that house

All the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out

That might be the death of me

And even though there's no way of knowing

Where to go

I promise I'm going because…

I gotta get out of here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I gotta get out of here

And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

xOx

Leafpool: Aaaaand we're back at WRRS Radio. Our special guest arrived while you were listening to "Be My Escape" by Relient k. Please welcome Bluestar, all the way from StarClan!

-Audience cheers-

Bluestar: Hello, Leafpool.

LP: Hey Bluestar. How've you been doing?

BS: Quite well thanks. Watching Silverpelt TV, hunting starmice, cooking up prophecies to confuse generations of cats… same old, same old.

LP: Sounds fun.

BS: How's your father doing?

LP: Very well. He hasn't died yet (laughs).

BS (laughs): Yeah, I'd know if he died.

Spottedleaf: Unless, of course, you were in the salon when it happened, like you were when Sootfur died. Thank US that we managed to get you out before we reincarnated Ci-

-Bluestar shushes Spottedleaf-

BS: Nobody but Leafpool's supposed to know that yet! Oh my US!

SL: Oh, yeah. (laughs nervously)

LP: Anyways, you cats have anything you'd like to tell the Clans?

BS: Yeah-- we need other Clans to call in! ThunderClan, quite calling and give the other Clans a chance to request songs!

SL: I agree with Bluestar!

LP: Alright, there you have it, folks. Bluestar and Spottedleaf from StarClan.

-Audience claps-

LP: That's all the time we have for today, cats, but tune in tomorrow for more! This has been Leafpool of ThunderClan for WRRS Radio!

**xOx**

**A/N:** Review, please! I live for reviews! Not really, but they make me want to get off my lazy ass and continue my stories. Send in your requests. Who should request what song? Should more StarClan cats make appearances? TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**The WRRS Radio Show**

_With Leafpool_

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Me own nothing.

AN: Warning, language… if you dislike the "f" word, skip a couple of the songs.

xOxXxOx

-Audience claps-

Leafpool: Good afternoon, cats! This is Leafpool on the WRRS Radio Show. Here in the studio this morning with me are Ashfoot and Barkface of WindClan. Hello!

-Audience cheers-

Ashfoot&Barkface: Hey, Leafpool.

LP: Ashfoot, I must say, you seem to be taking the responsibility of being deputy in stride. Look at you, you're deputy-- and mother of what, three litters? -- and you could never tell! And Barkface, you're not showing your age at all! How do you WindClanners do it?

Ashfoot (laughs): It comes with living on the moors. You can't keep the kit fat on, even if you want to.

-Audience member whistles-

LP: Ooh, I see. Lucky cats. I haven't ever even had kits and you're thinner than me too, Barkface.

BF: Meh. I'm getting old, no matter how much I may not be showing it. That's why I'm training Kestrelpaw, after all.

AF: So yeah.

LP: Maybe you should set up a weight loss clinic up there. Queens from all Clans would come to lose their kit fat.

-Audience cheers-

BF: Maybe so.

LP: How's Onestar doing?

AF: Just fine. He sends his regrets that he couldn't be here, but…

LP: It's fine.

BF: Well, we have to leave, Leafpool.

LP: Already? But you just got here.

AF: I'm taking out the dusk patrol.

BF: And I have cats with greencough to treat. I'll visit later.

LP: Alright, then! The request lines'll just be open sooner, I guess. Well, listeners, the number's 1-800-244-1313. Again, 1-800-244-1313. Good afternoon, caller!

Caller: Hello, Leafpool. It's Minnowpaw, from RiverClan.

LP: Hello Minnowpaw. What's up?

MP: Well, I just wanted to hear one of my favorite songs, so I called.

LP: Well, whaddya wanna hear?

MP: "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.

LP: That's a great song, Minnowpaw. Any particular tom this is aimed at?

MP: What? Oh, nope. I just like the song.

LP: Okay then. Here's "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.

xOxXxOx

Right now

He's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now

He's probably buying her some fruity little drink

Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now

He's probably up behind her with a pool-stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little suped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now

She's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania Karoke

Right now

She's probably saying "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,

Right now

He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth

Of that bathroom Polo

And he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little suped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me

Ohh, not on me

Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little suped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Ohh

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

xOxXxOx

Have you ever wondered if StarClan is real? Do you wish that they would speak to _you_ personally, not just through your medicine cat and leader? If so, you should speak to your leader about visiting the Moonpool. The Moonpool is the special meeting place of StarClan, and with your leader's permission, you could set out on a journey through faith. You'll never think about our warrior ancestors the same way again.

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: Hello again, listeners, and welcome back to WRRS Request Hour. This is Leafpool of ThunderClan, here to take your requests. The number is 1-800-244-1313. Good afternoon caller. You're on WRRS Radio.

Caller: Hey, Leafpool. It's Crowfeather.

LP: Um, hey, Crowfeather. What song would you like to hear?

Crowfeather: "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. Dedicated to my _wonderful_ mate Nightcloud.

-Audience cheers-

LP: Is that sarcasm I detected, Crowfeather? (laughs)

CF: No duh.

LP: Well, Nightcloud, if you're listening, here's a song for you from Crowfeather. "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

xOxXxOx

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every silent scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I start to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I start to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I start to think about you I know

Only when you start to think about me do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate, you hate

I hate, you love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: This is WRRS Radio and that was "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace, dedicated from Crowfeather to his lovely mate Nightcloud. The request lines are being closed down for a moment while our special guest is on the phone with me. Hello, Graystripe.

-Audience claps and cheers loudly-

Graystripe: Hey, Leafpool.

LP: What's up?

GS: I'm going to be a grandfather!

-Audience claps again-

LP: I know. I'm the one that told you.

GS: Oh, yeah. (laughs nervously) I'm just so proud of my son. He'll be a wonderful father.

LP: Yes, he will. Our second guest should be calling in shortly.

Silverstream: Hey, guys.

-Audience cheers louder-

LP: Oh, here she is! Hello, Silverstream.

GS: Silverstream?

SS: Graystripe!

LP: Silverstream, you're going to have grandkits!

SS: I know. Stormfur made a wonderful choice. I couldn't ask for a better mate for my son than Brook.

-Audience claps more-

GS: So true. So Silverstream, what's it like in StarClan?

SS: Rather lonely sometimes, but I have Feathertail and Crookedstar for company, as well as others. I miss you a lot, though.

Audience: Awww…

GS: We all miss you too, especially me and Mistyfoot.

LP: You and Feathertail look a lot alike.

SS (laughs): She _is_ my daughter.

LP: Well, I don't look much like my mother, more like my aunt Princess, or so I'm told by my father.

GS (laughs): He's absolutely right.

SS: Well, I have to go. I need to give Willowpaw a message.

LP: See you, Silverstream.

GS: Goodbye, love. Leafpool, I need to go, too.

LP: All right. Bye, Graystripe. Listeners, request lines are open after these brief messages! Call 1-800-244-1313 to request a song!

xOxXxOx

MedClan Inc. is the medicine cat's friend. Choose from the widest selection of herbs around, 24/7. We guarantee your satisfaction. If herbs you buy from us are not up to par, we will replace them, free of charge. When you're running low on supplies, plan a trip to MedClan Inc. Superstores.

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: Hello again, Leafpool here on WRRS Radio. Call in to request a song, or to ask questions of out special guest, Firestar, who will be coming in later. Here's a request from Smokefoot of ShadowClan-- Until the End by Breaking Benjamin

xOxIfYoUhAvEaPrObLeMwItHsWeArInGsKiPtHiSxOx

So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors.

Alone I walk the winding way.

It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger.

I'll live to die another day, until I fade away.

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is.

So I will go on until the end.

We've become desolate.

It's not enough, it never is.

So I will go on until the end.

Surround me, it's easy to fall apart completely.

I feel you creeping up again.

It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder.

I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin.

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is.

So I will go on until the end.

We've become desolate.

It's not enough, it never is.

But I will go on until the end.

I've lost my way.

I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

Living is hard enough without you fucking up.

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is.

So I will go on until the end.

We've become desolate.

It's not enough, it never is.

But I will go on until the end.

I've lost my way.

I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

The final fight I'll win,

the final fight I'll win,

the final fight I'll win, but I will go on until the end.

xOxXxOx

We are taking one more song request for today. Oh, hello, caller. This is Leafpool for WRRS.

Caller: Hello! This is Hollypaw.

Leafpool: Hi, Hollypaw.

Hollypaw: I'd like to hear "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

LP: Okay, then. Does your mom know you listen to this stuff?

HP: Umm… nopewellIgottago! Bye Leafpool!

LP: For you listeners, Here's "Girlfriend" from Avril Lavigne.

xOxIfYoUhAvEaPrObLeMwItHsWeArInGsKiPtHiSxOx

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do

To make you feel alright

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious,

And hell yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyones's talking 'bout

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

So come over here

And tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet

Make the girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again

'Cause she's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyones's talking 'bout

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret,

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be

Wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can

'Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be

Wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can

'Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend,

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: And we're back. You just heard "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Well, we have to wrap things up for today. Until tomorrow, this has been the latest edition of the WRRS Radio Show.

xOxXxOx

**A/N:** I need ideas! Review! Tell me who wants what song! Should I make a tiny little sub-plot with Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud? REVIEW GODDAMMIT AND TELL ME! xP


	3. Chapter 3

The WRRS Radio Show

_With Tawnypelt_

xOxXxOx

Tawnypelt: Hello, fellow warriors. This is Tawnypelt from ShadowClan. I'm filling in for Leafpool today as she has to take Jaypaw to have his medicine cat ceremony. On the line with me is Stormfur from ThunderClan. Hi, Stormfur.

Stormfur: Hey, Tawnypelt.

TP: What's up?

SF: Not much, just hanging around camp with nothing to do. Brook insists on catching her own prey until she's too clumsy with her kits to do it anymore.

TP: Cool, cool. Have you thought about names?

SF: Well, yes, actually. Leafpool's had a prophecy about a silver cat, and Millie's gone to StarClan, so Brook and I are pretty sure one of our kits will be the one. We'll name her either Silverkit or Featherkit, after my mother or sister.

TP: Beautiful. And a tom?

SF: Well, if he looks like me, we'll name him Sootkit or Graykit. If he looks like Brook's father, we'd name him Eaglekit.

TP: Sweet. And how is life in ThunderClan?

SF (laughs): Can't tell you that, now can I, Miss Enemy Warrior?

TP: True enough. Well, that's all the time we have for chatting. Would you like to request a song?

SF: Sure. "Everything" by Lifehouse. For Brook.

TP: Brook, if you're listening, here's "Everything" from Stormfur.

xOxXxOx

Find me here and speak to me

I want to feel you, I need to hear you

You are the light that is leading me

To the place where I find peace again

You are the strength that keeps me walking

You are the hope that keeps me trusting

You are the life to my soul, you are my purpose

You're everything

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

You calm the storms, you give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall, you steal my heart

And you take my breath away, would you take me in

Would you take me deeper now?

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

Cause you're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me, how could it be

Any better than this?

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this?

xOxXxOx

A good piece of freshkill- 20 mousetails

The best nest in the warriors' den- 75 mousetails

Sharing what you have with a mate and kits- priceless

Some things can't be purchased. For everything else, there's Mousetail Card

xOx

The new iPawd nano. A miniature scratching post with the stamina of Sharptooth. A new sleek design, with a shape like no other. Designed for comfort. Get yours today.

xOx

Tawnypelt: And we're back on WRRS Radio. This is Tawnypelt. We're now taking calls from our listeners. The number is 1-800-244-1313. Hello, caller.

Caller: Hi, Tawnypelt, it's Willowpaw from RiverClan.

TP: Hi, Willowpaw! What's up?

Willowpaw: Not much, just got back from Jayfeather's medicine cat ceremony. It was awesome.

TP: He has a pretty cool name.

WP: Yeah. I kinda wish I was a full-fledged medicine cat already.

TP: It's okay, Willowpaw. I'm sure your time will come soon. Since you've called, would you like to request a song?

WP: Sure, I guess. Uh oh, I better make it quick. Mothwing's calling me.

TP: Alright.

WP: I wanna hear "Shut Up and Drive" by Rhianna.

TP: Okay, here it is! Bye, Willowpaw!

WP: Bye!

xOx

I've been looking for a driver who is qualified

So if you think that you´re the one, step into my ride.

I´m a fine cool supersonics fame machine

Fellas roll on top in a ganster lead

So if you feel it let me know, know, know.

Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.

My head is ready to explode, explode, explode.

So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Catch your way wanna flower, if you know what I mean.

Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.

Can you handle the curls can you run all the lights.

If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.

Cause it´s nearly sixty and three fourty five.

Baby you got the keys.

Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.

Shut up and drive

I got class like a fiftycent cadillac.

Start over drive with a whole lot of boom impact.

You look like you can handle what´s under my hood.

You keeping saying that you will, boy I whish you would.

So when you're ready let me know, know, know.

Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.

My head is ready to explode, explode, explode.

So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Catch your way wanna flower, if you know what I mean.

Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.

Can you handle the curls can you run all the lights.

If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.

Cause it´s nearly sixty and three fourty five.

Baby you got the keys.

Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.

Shut up and drive

You play that game, got what I got

Get it get it, don't stop, It's a short shot

Ain't a ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry

I ain't need to worry, so step inside

And ride, ride, ride, drive, drive, drive ...

So if you feel it let me know, know, know.

Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.

My head is ready to explode, explode, explode.

So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Catch your way wanna flower, if you know what I mean.

Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.

Can you handle the curls can you run all the lights.

If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.

Cause it´s nearly sixty and three fourty five.

Baby you got the keys.

Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.

Shut up and drive

xOxXxOx

It happens every day. Cats are hit by Twoleg monsters, eat poisoned freshkill, and are injured in battle. We work to prevent those accidents from keeping you from going about your daily activities. Everyone deserves a chance to live. That's AllCat's stand. AllCat. Are you in good paws?

xOxXxOx

Tawnypelt: Good morning caller, this is WRRS Radio. Tawnypelt speaking.

Caller: Hey, Tawnypelt. It's Nightcloud from WindClan

TP: Hello, Nightcloud. What's up?

Nightcloud: Not much, actually. Crowfeather's just moping about Leafpool. Again. Honestly, Why can't he get over her and focus on… ME?

TP: Uh… I don't know if I'm qualified to answer that…

NC: Uh-huh. Whatever. Can I request a song please?

TP (laughs): Sure, that's what this line is for, after all.

NC: All right then. "You Ain't Woman Enough to Take My Man" by Loretta Lynn, please?

TP: Um… sure. Have a nice day.

xOxXxOx

You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know

That he don't love me anymore and I'll have to let him go

You say you're gonna take him, oh, but I don't think you can

'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man.

Women like you, they're a dime a dozen, you can buy 'em anywhere

For you to get to him I'd have to move over and I'm gonna stand right here

It'll be over my dead body so get out while you can

'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man.

Sometimes a man's caught lookin' at things that he don't need

He took a second look at you but he's in love with me

Well, I don't know where that leave you, oh, but I know where I stand

And you ain't woman enough to take my man.

Women like you, they're a dime a dozen, you can buy 'em anywhere

For you to get to him I'd have to move over and I'm gonna stand right here

It'll be over my dead body so get out while you can

'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man.

No, you ain't woman enough to take my man...

xOxXxOx

SinguTail is an organization of loners dedicated to making your phone service better. Every cat we hire is hardworking, reliable, and devoted to making the world a better place. SinguTail. Raising the bar.

xOxXxOx

Tawnypelt: Welcome back, cats. We're taking a quick break from the requests to chat with a very special guest. Please welcome Mothwing from RiverClan.

Mothwing: Hey.

TP: It's great to have to you here. So, how've you been?

MW: Wonderful! Willowpaw's doing so well, better than I was during my apprenticeship, and I think she's ready for her ceremony soon.

TP: How was Jayfeather's ceremony? Anything interesting happen?

MW: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you anything, Tawnypelt. Medicine cats' code, you know. But I think it went very well.

TP: That's good. Leopardstar doing alright?

MW: Of course. Why wouldn't she be?

TP: No reason. Anyways, since you're here, do you have anything to say to the rest of the Clans that you might not have a chance to say before the next Gathering?

MW: Not really, Just to keep calling in and request some more great songs. I really like the stuff that's been requested lately.

TP: So have I. And so have the rest of the Clans, I would hope.

MW: (laughs) Yeah, me too.

TP: Well, I have to take some more requests. Would you like to help me answer calls?

MW: That would be great. Willowpaw's doing wonderfully without me so far.

TP: Okay then. Callers, the number is 1-800-244-1313. Oh! There's a caller on line one, Mothwing. Why don't you answer it?

MW: Oh, okay. Hello, Caller. This is Mothwing on the WRRS Radio Show.

Caller: Hello, Mothwing. This is Blackstar.

TP: Hello, Blackstar.

BS (**AN: OMG, BS-- Blackstar… -cracks up-**): Tawnypelt?

TP: Yes?

BS: Why are you on the show and not out hunting?

TP: I'm covering for Leafpool. You gave me permission.

BS: Oh, yeah. So… why did Mothwing answer the phone?

TP: She's helping me out.

MW: Yep. So would you like to request a song?

BS: Play "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park, please. Hey, Tawnypelt?

TP: What?

BS: Do you know where Russetfur went?

TP: No idea. Why?

BS: Well… I need her for something.

TP: Oh. Well, I can't help. Sorry.

MW: The song's ready to play, guys!

TP: Alright. Bye, Blackstar!

BS: Bye!

xOxIfYoUdIsLiKeSwEaRiNgSkIpThIsSoNg-SoDeCrEeStHeAuThOrEsSxOx

Yea here we go for the hundredth time

Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw 'em up and let something shine.

Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse

Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs

Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare

Run myself out and no one cares

Dug a trench out, laid down there

With a shovel up out to reach somewhere

Yea someone pour it in

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Go stop the show

Chop your words in a sloppy flow

Shotgun I pump, lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me, I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse

Candypaint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him, he knows he works

I hope this hurts, I won't mind

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why, try ignoring him

Make your dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these skies

I'll make you face this

I pulled myself so far

I'll make you face this now

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I bleed it out

I bleed it out

xOxXxOx

Tawnypelt: That was Bleed It Out by Linkin Park you were just listening to, but now it's time to go. The WRRS Radio Show is brought to you by MedClan Inc., Mousetail Card, and Deathberry Scratching Posts. Have a great day, and tune in next time. This has been Tawnypelt for WRRS Radio. Goodbye!

xOxXxOx

A/N: Suggestions still needed! Review please:D


	4. Chapter 4

**The WRRS Radio Show**

With _Leafpool_

xOxXxOx

**Disclaimer**: I am not Erin Hunter. I do not own Warriors. Furthermore, I am not any of the lovely, talented artists mentioned below. Therefore, I don't own any of the songs. :D

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: Hello, and welcome to the WRRS Radio Show. I'm Leafpool, and with me today answering the phones and chatting with our awesome guests is my new co-host Tawnypelt. She did a wonderful job on the show last time, and I've asked Blackstar for an extended leave for her.

Tawnypelt: That's right. Today, we're bringing you a special commercial free show, with only your requests playing today. But first, our guest is Princess, Firestar's sister. She couldn't make it all the way out here, for obvious reasons, but she's on the phone to take your calls.

Princess: Hello.

LP: So Princess, I'm curious. How do the other kittypets respond when you tell them that your brother is the leader of one of the wild Clans?

P: Well, uh, they're a little shocked at first, but usually they ask a few questions that I don't know the answers to, then change the subject. Only a few of the younger ones who've not been to the Cutter yet are really interested.

TP: Sounds tough.

P: Not really. It doesn't come up often. The kittypets around here don't ask a lot of questions about family.

LP: Ah. So what's life like for you?

TP: Yeah. I've always been curious about the life of a kittypet. Firestar always said it wasn't right for him, and that it was overly sheltered, but I'd like to hear it from you perspective.

P: It's very sheltered. We have a roof over our heads all the time, never run out of food, and rarely get to go outdoors. But it's safe, and not much bothers us.

LP: That's cool. How are Cloudtail's siblings doing?

P: Holly went to live with the Twolegs two doors down, and Missy ran away. She says she lives in the alley now, but she's doing alright. Felix and Krystie still live at home. I'm expecting more kits soon, too.

TP: Really? That's awesome. Have you heard from Ravenpaw and Barley recently?

P: Ravenpaw's come by a few times. He used to come more, but I think it was to see Krystie. She's moved into the barn with him and Barley, and she's expecting kits soon, too.

LP: That's wonderful!

TP: It really is. Well, Princess, that's all the time we have for now. Would you like to request a song?

P: Huh? Oh, okay. I'd like to hear "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence, please.

LP: Coming right up! Thanks for calling, Aunt Princess.

P: No problem.

xOxXxOx 

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me, come find me

Make up your mind

Should I let you fall

Lose it all

So maybe you can remember yourself

Can't keep believing we're only deceiving

Ourselves and I'm sick of the lie

And you're too late

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me, come find me

Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame

Sick with shame

Must be exhausting to lose your own game

Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded

You can't play the victim this time

And you're too late

So don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me, come find me

Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober

You only want it 'cause it's over

It's over

How could I have burned paradise

How could I, you were never mine

So don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

Don't lie to me, just get your things

I've made up your mind

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: That was "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence on the WRRS Radio Show. I'm Leafpool, and my co-host Tawnypelt will be taking the next call. The number, for those of you who don't know, is 1-800-244-1313.

Tawnypelt: Hello, caller. This is Tawnypelt on the WRRS Radio Show. You're on the air. What's your request?

Caller: Actually, there's two of us. It's Mudclaw and Hawkfrost from the Forest of No Stars. We get really good service here, which is weird. This is Mudclaw, by the way.

TP: Um… hi.

Hawkfrost: It gets really boring down here, so we though we'd call in and see if we could request a song.

LP: I guess you can. I mean, if you were able to call in, then you request your song.

MC: We'd like to hear "Riot" by… who was it by again, Hawkfrost?

HF: Three Days Grace.

MC: Right. "Riot" by Three Days Grace. Love the song.

TP: Um… okay. We'll have that up really soon.

HF: Good.

LP: A quick question- how in the name of StarClan did you get a phone and radio there?

MC: Good question. We found them lying around, actually. So we have no idea how we got it. Anyways, thanks for letting us call in.

TP: Uh-huh. The song's ready, so enjoy.

LP: Here's "Riot" by Three Dyas Grace.

xOxIfYoUdOn'TlIkEsWeArInGsKiPtHiSsOnGxOx

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off, so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty, so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful, so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

xOxXxOx

Tawnypelt: Welcome back to the WRRS Radio Show. We're on an all-request day today, so call in to request a song of your choice.

Leafpool: The number is 1-800-244-1313. Our next caller is on line three, Tawnypelt. Will you grab it?

TP: Sure. You've reached the WRRS Radio request line, caller.

Caller: Hey guys.

LP: Hi.

TP: What's up?

Caller: it's Breezepaw from WindClan.

LP: Hi, Breezepaw.

Breezepaw: Leafpool, do you still have a thing for my dad? Cause he's acting all weird every time I say your name, and mom's all like jumpy. She's muttering stuff like, 'Got to burn the tower down,' and other weird stuff.

LP: I have no idea, Breezepaw, whether he's got feelings for me or not. It doesn't really matter, anyways, since he has you and your… mother.

BP: Oh, okay. Can I request a song now?

TP: Sure. Whaddya wanna hear?

BP: "Far Away" by Nickelback

LP: Coming right up. Here's your song.

xOxXxOx

This time, this place

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe and hold on to me and never let me go

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe and hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and never let me go

Hold on to me and never let me go

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: That was Far Away by Nickelback, requested by Breezepaw from WindClan.

Tawnypelt: And our next caller has been waiting since Princess was on the phone with us earlier. So here he is. Hello, Cloudtail.

Cloudtail: Hey, guys. What's up?

TP: Not much. You?

CT: Same here. Brightheart is nowhere to be found, I think she's helping Jayfeather in the medicine cat's den, Whitewing is on patrol, and I'm bored out of my mind in the warriors' den, so I called in. I think it's great that my sister's having Ravenpaw's kits.

LP: Yeah. Well, you want to request a song?

CT: Yeah. "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney for my mate, Brightheart, who has the most beautiful soul of any cat I've ever had the fortune to meet. I love you, sweetie.

TP: Beautiful. Here's the song, Cloudtail. Take care. Brightheart, if you're listening, here's "Beautiful Soul" dedicated to you from Cloudtail.

xOxXxOx

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

xOxXxOx

Tawnypelt: That was "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. Feel free to call in with requests. The number's 1-800-244-1313.

Leafpool: There's a caller on line one. I'll get it. Hello, caller. This is the WRRS Request line.

Caller: LEAFPOOL! Hi. It's Squirrelflight.

LP: Hey. What's up?

Squirrelflight: I want to request a song, duh. How silly can you get?

TP: -laughs- Well, whaddya wanna hear?

SF: "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty.

LP: Good song.

SF: Why thank you, Leafpool!

TP: Here you go! "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty.

xOxXxOx

Waking up at the start of the end of the world,

But it's feeling just like every morning before,

Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that

I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye

Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time

But I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it's all coming to an end

Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

I think its turning to a crock but I don't really know

I can't remember caring for an hour or so

Started crying and I couldn't stop myself

I started running but there was no where to run to

I sat down on the street and took a look at myself

Said where you going you know the world is heading for hell

Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it's all coming to an end

Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

It's gone gone baby it's all gone

There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home

It was cool cool, it was just all cool

Now it's over for me and it's over for you

Well its gone gone baby it's all gone

There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home

Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool

Now it's over for me and it's over for you

But I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it's all coming to an end

Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: Well, that's the last request we can take for today.

Tawnypelt: But, to close you all out, I've chosen a song for Leafpool. This is dedicated to a certain tom who knows who he is.

LP; Oh StarClan, I know this is gonna be bad.

TP: Damn straight. Here's "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. And yes, I know you've heard it on the show before, but geez, it's a great song for her, don't you think?

LP: Tawnypelt, no!

TP: Too late! This has been Tawnypelt and Leafpool for WRRS, and I gotta get outta here before Leafpool kills me. Bye!

xOxXxOx

xOxIfYoUhAvEaPrObLeMwItHsWeArInGsKiPtHiSxOx

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do

To make you feel alright

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious,

And hell yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyones's talking 'bout

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

So come over here

And tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet

Make the girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again

'Cause she's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyones's talking 'bout

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret,

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be

Wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can

'Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be

Wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can

'Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend,

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey

xOxXxOx

**A/N**: Review. The button is getting lonely. Only five people have reviewed so far. And I can't continue if I don't have reviews. So review. :D

Toodles til next time!

Silver


	5. Chapter 5

**The WRRS Radio Show**

With _Tawnypelt_ and _Leafpool_

xOxXxOx

**Disclaimer**: Warriors is not mine. The songs are not mine. In fact, the songs for this one are entirely from reviews-- thanks to

**A/N**: This one is going to be superly long. xP

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: This is Leafpool for WRRS Radio! We are doing an all request hour, again, since it's so popular.

Tawnypelt: That's right. The number is 1-800-244-1313.

LP: Our first caller is on the line.

TP: Hello, caller, you've reached the WRRS Radio Show Request Line. What do you want to hear?

Caller: Hey, it's Brambleclaw.

TP: Brambleclaw! You never talk to me anymore! Stupid furball.

Brambleclaw: Um… well, yeah. Sorry… I just have a lot going on and-

LP: She's twisting your tail, Brambleclaw.

TP: Way to ruin my fun, Leafpool.

BC: Oh, haha. Anyway, I want to request a song for Squirrelflight.

LP: Really. What is it?

TP: Don't you give him a hard time too, Leafpool.

LP: Well, Squirrelflight is my sister, you know.

BC: Ahem. I'd like to hear "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

TP: Coming right up, little brother.

BC: I'm older!

TP: Not!

LP: Here's the song. Stop arguing you two. Finish it at the Gathering.

xOx

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

And it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find, deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay

It's okay

It's okay

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my

My true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away,

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

xOx

The Moonpool brings you the Trans-Ancestors Orchestra. A beautiful mix of rock and classical music that will leave you breathless. Performed by the most talented warriors of the past, both Clan and Tribe, this music will not let you down. Get your tickets today.

xOx

Tawnypelt: Hello, and welcome back to the WRRS Radio Request Hour. I'm Tawnypelt, and my co-host Leafpool will be taking the next call.

Leafpool: Hello?

Caller: -static- Oh... hey Leafpool.

LP: Graystripe?

Graystripe: Yeah. I was kinda down and bored today, and I started thinking about Silverstream… so I'd like to request a song for her. "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.

TP: Sure thing Graystripe.

GS: Thanks a bunch, guys.

LP: No problem. "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.

xOx

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once and a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here some how

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you,

Sha a la a la a la,

I miss you

xOx

Caller: Tawnypelt.

Tawnypelt: What?

Caller: It's me.

Leafpool: Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Quiet, half-breed. I'm talkin' to my kit.

TP: I'm not a kit, Tigerstar. I'm a warrior. Actually, I'm going to have kits, soon.

TS: Oh. Well, I wanna hear "Rockstar" by Nickelback. It actually gets really boring down here.

LP: Whatever. I'll have it up in a moment.

TS: Shut up. So, Tawnypelt, who's the father of my second batch of grandkits?

TP: Rowanclaw.

TS: Good choice.

TP: Thank you.

LP: Your song's ready.

TS: Right.

xOx

I'm through with standing in line to clubs we'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs

And a bathroom I can play baseball in

And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit

And a big black jet with a bedroom in it

Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars

My own star on Hollywood Boulevard

Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels

Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes

Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free

I think I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion

Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion

Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who

They'll get you anything with that evil smile

Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey, I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey, I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors

Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs

Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hillltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there

Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who

They'll get you anything with that evil smile

Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

xOx

Konvict

Konvict

Oh ohoohwooe

Oh ohoohwooe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight

Believe we gon' fight

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together

Nobody thought we'd last forever

I feel I'm hopin and prayin

Things between us gon get better

Men steady comin after you

Women steady comin after me

Seem like everybody wanna go for self

And don't wanna respect boundaries

Tellin you all those lies

Just to get on your side

But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside

But just know that I tried

To always apologize

And I'ma have you first always in my heart to keep you satisfied

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight

Believe we gon' fight

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you

Got every right to wanna leave

Got every right to wanna go

Got every right to hit the road

And never talk to me no more

You don't even have to call

Even check for me at all

Because the way I been actin lately has been off the wall

Especially towards you

Puttin girls before you

And they watchin everything I been doing just to hurt you

Most of it just ain't you

And they won't show you

How much of a queen you are to me and why I love you baby

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight

Believe we gon' fight

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you

Oh oh oh oh oh

Cause I got you babe

Oh oh oh oh oh

Cause I got you babe

Oooooohhhhhhh

Cause I got you babe

Oooooohhhhhhh

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight

Believe we gon' fight

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight

Believe we gon' fight

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no

Cause I got you

Oh oh oh oh oh

Cause I got you babe

Oh oh oh oh oh

xOx

Leafpool: You just heard "Rockstar" by Nickelback, followed by Akon's 'Don't Matter."

Tawnypelt: We don't have a guest today, but that's all right. We've got the whole hour of requests.

LP: While you were listening to "Don't Matter," we got a request from and anonymous caller. So, we're playing "Home" by Daughtry.

xOx

I'm staring out into the night

Trying to hide the pain

I'm going to the place where love

And feeling good don't ever cost a thing

And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

I'm going home

Back to the place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from, no I think you've got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home

The miles are getting longer it seems

The closer I get to you

I've not always been the best man or friend for you

But your love remains true and I don't know why

You always seem to give me another try

I'm going home

Back to the place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from, no I think you've got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home

Be careful what you wish for

'Cause you might just get it all

You just might get it all and then some you don't want

Be careful what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it all

You just might get it all

I'm going home

Back to the place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from, no I think you've got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

I said, these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home

xOx

Tawnypelt: This is the WRRS Radio Request Line.

Caller: Hello. This is Whitestorm from StarClan. I'd like to request a song.

Leafpool: Request away, Whitestorm.

Whitestorm: Well, I never did get to enlighten Firestar to my final thoughts, and I've felt terrible about it for moons. So please play "Time of Dying" for Firestar… and Willowpelt. I never did got to tell her goodbye, even though she's here with me.

TP: Can do.

LP: My father says you were a great deputy.

TP: Yeah.

WS: That's very kind of him, but I was just doing my duty to StarClan. I was glad to be there.

LP: Well, here's your song, Whitestorm.

WS: Thanks.

xOx

On the ground I lay

Motionless, in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will survive when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough?

Wake me up i'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will survive when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will survive when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will not die when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

xOx

Have you ever wondered if StarClan is real? Do you wish that they would speak to _you_ personally, not just through your medicine cat and leader? If so, you should speak to your leader about visiting the Moonpool. The Moonpool is the special meeting place of StarClan, and with your leader's permission, you could set out on a journey through faith. You'll never think about our warrior ancestors the same way again.

xOx

Leafpool: Hey, Tawnypelt, guess who I have on line two!

Tawnypelt: Who?

LP: Rowanclaw!

TP: GIVE ME THAT PHONE!

Rowanclaw: Hello?

LP: Hiya, Rowanclaw. You've reached the WRRS Request line.

RC: Great! I'd like to hear "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls, please. For Tawnypelt.

TP: Awwz, thanks honey-bun!

RC: Tawnypelt? Is it my Tawny-pawny?

LP: Yep, it's her. And don't worry; your song will get played!

RC: All right, bye!

TP: You suck, Leafpool.

LP: Let's just say I got my revenge, and we're even. Tawny-pawny.

TP: -hisses-

LP: Here's "Hero/Heroine" dedicated from Rowanclaw to his Tawny-pawny.

xOx

It's too late baby, there's no turning around

I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart

You want to get inside

Then you need to get in line

But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And its so so real

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart all locked down

And then you turned me around

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart all locked down

And then you turned me around

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

xOx

Leafpool: This has been Leafpool and Tawnypelt from WRRS, and the request hour. Tune in next time for a very special show!

xOxXxOx

**A/N**: I have a little poll for all of you. The next show is very special. It's the Clans' Top Five, where each Clan votes on their favorite song. So I need you guys to help me choose which Clan uses which song. :D Only vote for one for each Clan, okay?

**ThunderClan**:

**Paralyzer**- Finger Eleven

_OR_

**Bring Me to Life**- Evanescence

**ShadowClan**:

**Fake It**- Seether

_OR_

**Time is Running Out**- Papa Roach

**RiverClan**:

**Keep Holding On**- Avril Lavigne

_OR_

**How to Save a Life**- The Fray

**WindClan**:

**Bubbly**- Colbie Caillat

_OR_

**Apologize**- Timbaland

**All Clans**:

**Clumsy**- Fergie

_OR_

**Tattoo**- Jordin Sparks

_OR_

**Teenagers**- My Chemical Romance

_OR_

**S.O.S**- The Jonas Brothers

_OR_

**Meant to Live**- Switchfoot

This has been:

Silver, over and out!


	6. Chapter 6

**The WRRS Radio Show**

With _Leafpool_ and _Tawnypelt_

xOxXxOx

**Disclaimer**: None of the songs or characters are mine. They belong to the artists and people who wrote them and the authors of Warriors, respectively. I just make up the dialogue.

xOxXxOx

Leafpool: Hello again, and welcome to the WRRS Radio Show. I'm Leafpool, and my co-host Tawnypelt is with me. We've got a very special interview later, so stay tuned.

Tawnypelt: That's right. It took some careful negotiation, but we've finally been able to get a session of questions in with this special guest. We won't tell you who it is until just before we talk to him or her. They will also be telling us the number one song of the week. We'll start off with WindClan. One star's on the phone to tell us their pick.

Onestar: That's right. WindClan's favorite song of the week is… "Apologize" by Timbaland!

LP: Sweet. Let's hear it, Tawnypelt!

TP: Here we go!

xOx

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say

But I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down

But wait……

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

(But that's nothing new)

Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue

And you say

Sorry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you,

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late

Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah

I'm holding your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground...

xOx

DreamSleepOMX. Tawnylol. Coatrin. You can find all these popular medicines and more at your nearest MedClan superstore.

MedClan Inc. The Medicine Cats' friend.

xOx

Tawnypelt: And we're back at WRRS Radio. I'm Tawnypelt, and my co-host Leafpool is currently fixing up the faulty phoneline from RiverClan.

Leafpool: Leopardstar, can you hear us now?

Leopardstar: Yeah.

TP: We're on the air.

LP: Oh, okay. This is RiverClan's contribution to the Clans Top Five Chart.

LS: "How to Save a Life" by The Fray

xOx

Step one you say we need to talk, he walks

You say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all, you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

Things you taught him all along

Pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

Lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or brake with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness and

I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

xOx

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home

For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own

To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand

Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is going to break me clean in two

This is going to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes back down

I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around

When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when

Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity

This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

This is going to bring me to my knees

I just want to hold you close to me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

xOx

Tawnypelt: That was a double dose of the Fray, RiverClan's pick of the week "How to Save a Life," followed by "She Is."

Leafpool: Our next song is from ShadowClan. Blackstar's on the line to tell us what it is.

Blackstar: Hey.

LP: Hello.

BS: The song from ShadowClan is… "Fake It" by Seether

xOxIfYoU'rEaGaInStSwEaRiNgSkIpThIsSoNg!xOx

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?

The one you sold to fool the world

You lost your self-esteem along the way

Yeah

Good God, you're coming up with reasons.

Good God, you're dragging it out.

Good God, it's the changing of the seasons.

I feel so raped, so follow me down

Just fake it, if you're out of direction

Fake it, if you don't belong here

Fake it, if you feel like infection

Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws.

No sense in hiding all of yours

You gave up on your dreams along the way

Yeah

Good God, you're coming up with reasons.

Good God, you're dragging it out.

Good God, it's the changing of the seasons.

I feel so raped, so follow me down

Just fake it, if you're out of direction

Fake it, if you don't belong here

Fake it, if you feel like infection

Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

Whoa, Whoa

I can fake it with the best of anyone

I can fake it with the best of 'em all

I can fake it with the best of anyone

I can fake it all

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?

The one you sold to fool the world

You lost your self-esteem along the way

Yeah

Good God, you're coming up with reasons.

Good God, you're dragging it out.

Good God, it's the changing of the seasons.

I feel so raped, now follow me down

Just fake it, if you're out of direction

Fake it, if you don't belong here

Fake it, if you feel like infection

Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

Fake it, if you're out of direction

Fake it, if you don't belong here

Fake it, if you feel like infection

Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

xOx

Queen: So I was out at DenMart looking for some moss to line my nest with, when I saw the down feathers. Now, normally, down feathers are too pricey for me to afford, but when I looked at the price, it was the lowest I'd ever seen, anywhere else. Now, I only shop at DenMart. I mean, what's the point of spending too much on down feathers if you can get them for the same price as moss at DenMart?

Save mousetails. Live better. DenMart.

xOx

Leafpool: We're back on the WRRS Radio Show Top Five edition.

Tawnypelt: Next is ThunderClan's pick. On the phone is Firestar to tell us exactly what it is.

Firestar: Thanks Tawnypelt. ThunderClan's choice for the week is… "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven!

LP: Thanks, Firestar. We'll have it playing as soon as Tawnypelt can find it.

TP: Here it is!

LP: Good!

xOxMiNoRsWeArInGxOx

I hold on so nervously

to me and my drink

I wish it was cooling me

But so far has not been good

It's been shitty

And I feel awkward as I should

This club has got to be

The most pretentious thing

Since I thought you and me

But I am imagining

A dark lit place

For your place on my place

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink

before I think

I'm looking too desperately

But so far has not been fun

I should just stay home

If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully

Be closed in three weeks

That will be cool with me

But I'm still imagining

A dark lit place

For your place on my place

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

xOx

Leafpool: And we're back with the WRRS Radio Top Five. The Clans have all voted and our special guest will reveal the number one song of the week. Please welcome the one and only Star, the first rogue to ever go to StarClan!

Star: Thank you.

Tawnypelt: We're very honored to have you with us.

Star: Wow, this is a bit overwhelming… -laughs-

TP: Warriors, Star was a rogue for the first moons of her life, but soon joined ShadowClan after fighting off an entire patrol on instincts alone. The Clan mistrusted her at first, but eventually became deputy. The leader of ShadowClan at the time died suddenly, however, and a power-hungry cat blamed Star for his death… in the end she was driven out. When RiverClan attacked ShadowClan's camp a few moons later, Star brought the word, and fought on ShadowClan's side. She was killed in the battle, but she has never been forgotten.

LP: You were very brave to fight for a Clan that hated you.

Star: Thanks, but it had to be done. It's such an honor to know that I'm still remembered.

LP: Well, it's really great to have you here.

TP: It really is. So will you do the honors?

Star: I sure will. She-cats and toms, warriors and kits, this week's number one song is… "S.O.S." by The Jonas brothers!

xOx

Told you I made dinner plans

For you and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friends

Well I'm done

With awkward situations, empty conversations

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna a second guess

This is the bottom line it's true

I gave my all for you

Now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

Better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends

A conversation on IM

Well I'm done with texting

Sorry for the miscommunication

Ooh this is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second-guess

This is the bottom line it's true

I gave my all for you

Now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

Better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you

I'm giving you a high five

'Cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second-guess

This is the bottom line it's true

I gave my all for you

Now my heart's in two

(yeah)

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna a second guess

This is the bottom line it's true

I gave my all for you

Now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

Better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Call I'll never get

Call I'll never get

xOx

Leafpool: Welcome back to the WRRS Radio Show. Our special guest, Star, announced the number one song of the week, which was "S.O.S." by the Jonas Brothers!

Tawnypelt: Star had to return to StarClan, so we'll use our remaining time to take a few requests.

LP: Caller one, you are on the air with the WRRS show.

Caller: Hello. This is Brokentail, from the Forest of No Stars. I borrowed the phone from Hawkfrost and Mudclaw… I want to hear "What I've Done" by Linkin Park.

TP: Right. Consider it done.

Brokentail: Thanks.

xOx

In this farewell

There is no blood

There is no alibi

Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again

And whatever thing

May come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out

What I've become

Erase myself

And let go of

What I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

xOx

Leafpool: Hey, caller. We have time for one more request, and you're the lucky cat.

Caller: That's great. This is Dustpelt.

Tawnypelt: Hi Dustpelt. Whaddya wanna hear?

Dustpelt: Well, Ferncloud has always liked the All American Rejects… so let's hear "Move Along!"

LP: Sounds good to me!

DP: Thanks a bunch.

xOx

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone says

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the pain held in your

Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along

Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

(Move along)

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

xOx

Tawnypelt: And that's a wrap. Tune in next time for more requests, and more fun conversations. This is Tawnypelt…

Leafpool: ... and Leafpool.

TP: For WRRS Radio.

LP: Have a great day!

xOxXxOx

AN: Review and request:D

Much love-

Silver


End file.
